


The Normandy Reunion Tour

by Anonymous



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A still healing Shepard set's off into space to reunite with some old friends.





	The Normandy Reunion Tour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinPrimette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/gifts).



> Written for the http://masseffectholidaycheer.tumblr.com/ .

It took Jane over a year to recover enough to travel from injuries sustained from the events that happened inside the Citadel. By the time Jane was deemed ready by the doctors, the former Normandy crew -sans Garrus- went back to their own planets, set on kick starting the recovery efforts. 

She kept in contact with them all via vid-calls and messaging back and forth. Still, it wasn’t quite the same as seeing her friends face to face, which is why once Jane threatened the doctors enough, a ship was fueled and ready to go.

Tuchanka was Jane’s first stop on what Joker started calling the Normandy reunion tour. She wanted to disavow the name, but Joker had a point. The whole point was to reunite with old crewmembers.

“Setting a straight course to Tuchanka, Commander,” Joker said once the ship passed through the recently fixed Mass Relay. Then he continued to speak. “Hey, Commander, are you really sure you want the first stop to be Tuchanka?”

Jane looked over to the ship’s intercom where Joker’s voice came in loud and clear. “Are you afraid of a few baby Krogan, Joker?”

He let out a huff of laughter from the pilot’s seat. “Tali’s planet is healing at a faster rate than Tuchanka, Commander. And with the way Wrex was populating the planet, there’s probably a few thousand baby Krogan by now.”

Sitting next to Jane was Garrus whose mandiables fluttered in what looked like amusement and disgust. “Joker, I don’t need to think about the mating practices of Krogan.”

Jane instantly thought back to the comment Garrus made about his facial injury. He once joked that only Krogan women would find his scars attractive. They had come so far since then. Garrus remained her best friend, but also became more. There were times Jane felt extreme guilt for keeping Garrus on Earth and away from Palaven. However, these thoughts were quickly dismissed because Garrus wouldn’t be here if he didn’t want to be.

“Unless it’s for research,” Jane teased, giving Garrus a small smile. She had done her own research into Turian mating practices; among other things.

“Uh, too much information Commander,” muttered her pilot. “Joker signing off and disregarding the entire conversation.”

Once the computer in the corner of the captain’s quarters beeped, Garrus turned to look at Jane. “Did you have to go there, Shepard?”

“What do you think, Garrus? I think you already know the answer to that.”

He chuckled. “Good point, Shepard.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, Jane eventually dozing on the couch. She knew the sleep cycles between Turians and Humans were different so she wasn’t surprised when he simply let Jane rest against him during her dozing.

It would be good to see Wrex, Eve, and all those thousands of little Krogan babies that were there courtesy of one Urdnot Wrex. Then after they could see Tali who expressed excitement at seeing them again. The only difference would be the lack of Krogan babies, but Jane would still enjoy every single minute of it.


End file.
